filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I)
I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster is the first episode of Ghostbusters. This episode is also the first of a five part-er that sets up the origin of the series. Most characters are introduced in these five episodes. The first mission of the sons of the original Ghost Busters and their first meeting with Tracy is featured in this episode, as well as their discovery of the Secret Transformation Room and Ghost Buggy. Ghostbusters involved Jake Kong Jr. (first appearance) Eddie Spenser Jr. (first appearance) Tracy the Gorilla Jake Kong Sr. Eddie Spenser Sr. Ghost Buggy (first appearance) Civilian allies Belfry (first appearance) Jessica Wray (first appearance) Ghosts Involved Prime Evil (first appearance) - imprisoned for a 100 years. Brat-A-Rat (first appearance) - imprisoned for a 100 years. Scared Stiff (first appearance) - dematerialized by Jake Kong Sr. Fangster (first appearance) Mysteria (first appearance) Long John Scarechrome (first appearance) Sir Trancelot (first appearance) Apparitia (first appearance) Haunter (first appearance) Floatzart (first appearance) - puts Kong and Spenser under his spell Ghost Command Items Ansabone (first appearance) Skelevision (first appearance) Shock Clock (first appearance) Dead Letter File (first appearance) Skelevator (first appearance) Equipment Used Ghost Dematerializer Ghost Gummer (first appearance) Ghostbusters Instruction Manual (first appearance) Bone Troller (first appearance) Trance Lance (first appearance) Float Flute (first appearance) Locations *Hauntquarters *Ghost Command *Abandoned mine Plot The episode starts off with Prime Evil looking for a place to build his center of command. Meanwhile, Eddie Spenser Jr. and Jake Kong Jr. are being tought how to be a Ghostbuster in a mine by their fathers Eddie Spenser, and Jake Kong. They get haunted by Scared Stiff and Eddie and Jake try to get rid of him with the Ghost Dematerializer, but mess up and miss him. Jake Kong Sr. ends up stopping Scared Stiff with a rail and then he is dematerializered. Prime Evil enters the mine, confronts the Ghostbusters and Eddie Spenser Sr. tries to dematerialize him however it doesn't work. Prime Evil chases the four Ghostbusters into a vault which the Ghostbusters shut it and seal the mine. Stuck in there for 100 years, Prime Evil's only companion is an annoying ghost named Brat-A-Rat. Eventually the two of them manage to escape by tricking a gullible young bat named Belfry. After being freed, Prime Evil uses his Scareway and then builds Hauntquarters in limbo. Then Prime Evil has Brat-A-Rat assemble the crew and have a roll call. They proceed to they take over the 2080's human world. Meanwhile, Jake and Eddie meet Tracy and are introduced to the inhabitants of Ghost Command. That night Mysteria and Floatzart kidnap Jake Kong Sr. and Eddie Spenser Sr. After the junior Ghostbusters find out their fathers have been kidnapped, they find the Ghostbusters Instruction Manual which explains the tools of the trade. The Ghostbusters then discover the Skelevator and then after receiving their uniforms for the first time, they meet Ghost Buggy. They then go off and time travel to save the future as well as their fathers from Prime Evil and his ghosts. Trivia *This episode introduces most of Prime Evil's Minions in a Roll Call. Surprisingly both Airhead and Fib-Face are not there. * A line cut from the original shooting script explains why Prime Evil was unable to escape from the trap for 100 years: he is unable to pass through steel without the Bone Troller. * A ghost appeared out of a drawer among the Ghost Command items. Gallery Image:FGB01-01.png| Image:FGB01-02.png| Image:FGB01-03.png| Image:FGB01-04.png| Image:FGB01-05.png| Image:FGB01-06.png| Image:FGB01-07.png| Image:FGB01-08.png| Image:FGB01-09.png| Image:FGB01-10.png| Image:FGB01-11.png| Image:FGB01-12.png| Category:Ghostbusters Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tom Tataranowicz Category:Episodes written by Robby London